The Cytogenetics Core will perform polytene chromosome in situ hybridizations to polytene chromosomes to serve the needs of the Center's various projects. The primary role of the Cytogenetics Core will be to support the efforts of the map completion project described in Section 2 of the proposal. The Cytogenetics Core will label probes, prepare chromosome squashes, carry out hybridizations, and analyze and record the results of these hybridizations.